Painting has traditionally been performed by the painter holding the handle of a paint brush or roller. For hard to reach locations, a roller handle may be threaded onto the end of a pole, whether fixed-length or telescoping. While effective, holding a conventional brush or roller handle for extensive periods of time, and over a number of years in the case of a professional painter, can be fatiguing and may cause certain physical problems, such as tendonitis, carpal tunnel syndrome, arthritis, and general fatigue.